User talk:Prettygrlswagg
Hai Guys <3 Siris bigmama mage brown hair blahhhhhhh Guess Who <3 Prettygrlswagg 18:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Couple: M00NCHICK ? Jakeisha? My only guesses :p lmao wat server u play on? You fail ^ She said Siras Bigmama >.> Lol nope but you were close when you said MoonChick xDPrettygrlswagg 16:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) hahah they guessed moonchick rofl heyyyyy girlie!!! :D UR NEVER ON UR ACC THTS IN MY GUILD >:P (i wont name it cuz ik people r guessing who u r..hehehe) and IKR spirit hats...zzz they annoy me big time since they're so hard to get :( '' ''UR SO PRETTY! <3 haha i love ur pictures :) pretty background O.O the greeeennnnn <3 i luv green^^ and purple.. and blues.. xD well im glad i finally had time to say hi!!! soooo... HI!!!!! :D ..omg im so glad they'res an undo button on this thing cuz i accidentally deleted all the txt O.o ~phew! okayy well come on imo some time soon! we miss u! T T <3 moon ROFL hai girlie '' ''yeah i got grounded hopefully my babe "T" doesnt get impatient <3 '' ''make sure to tell him plz ^-^ HAHAHA me pretty UR 10000000000000000x prettier !!!! tthose pics are old ill update em once im home '' ''lol didnt know there was a undo button i should be back on monday or tuesday .. sometime that week '' ''wow i just proof read this welll.. my sentences are brief XD ill be bac on soon miss you guys <3!!!!! '' ''Prettygrlswagg 03:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey this is Oric lolz are you apple? cause i see you in kataru when i train my ranger haha nop ^-^ whos your ranger?Prettygrlswagg 20:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seitou mmk coolio :) sounds really familiarPrettygrlswagg 01:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) lol oric xD aka seitou haha and nooo i am NOT 100.. (how ever many zeros u put) x prettier than u!!! O.O and ik "T" (hehehe) ur cutie wuz on recently like yesterday? i think.. august 15th i think it wuz and i wuz on a trip so i was away for a few days btw i disbanded the guild and made a new one the guild got WAY too infamous haha 4 30+ lanos guilds were kosing us i couldn't get past the respawn to the friggin boat xD the new guilds called S0L0.. idk if its kosd much yet but we'll see i miss u a lot come on the game soon!!!! :( im gonna get inactive pretty soon =.= and who knows how often i'll play once highschool kicks in ughhhh xD lets keep in touch girly!! ^^ <3 Moooooonnnnnn OH! real quick i have like 5 haters now haha like BIGtime haters :3 its quite amusing xD but they seem like nice girls when they're among their friends ^^ omg its setou no wayyyyyyyyy XD and YES CHU RRRRRRRRR AND "T" WASSSS T-T SOLO i kno wabout fuaa told me ill join soon :) (if its kay wit you) IKR high schooool T-T haha im already inactive i start high school in 1 weeek and a half :P Prettygrlswagg 16:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) u seem very full of urself lol so many pics of u Unknown user just left u a message!! haha really? srry you think so? but no i think 23:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) forgot to sign in srry >.< Prettygrlswagg 19:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow you are really cute! 20:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Mickey16 Ty !! haha :)Prettygrlswagg 19:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT '''CLICK HERE!>>>IMPORTANT<< xD User:Tamao1 ♥♥♥ 09:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC)